


Sunrise

by sweet_poeia



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_poeia/pseuds/sweet_poeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to Message In a Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Susysunflower.

Adam woke up keenly aware of the emptiness in the room. It thrummed, dull and heavy. He sat up, gingerly stretching his stiff limbs, and reached for his clothes so he could go to Kris.

From the top of the stairs leading to the beach, Adam heard the tell-tale notes. At least Kris hadn't gone down to the rocks alone. He lingered at the top for a moment before slowly making his way down, hand ghosting along the rail. Kris silently moved over, and the two sat companionably in the pre-dawn darkness, Kris's fingers moving restlessly on the strings.

"You," Adam began, "were a shopboy, young and naive, selling ribbons and pots and shoes. And I was a gypsy king." Kris's laugh was a puff in the cool morning air. "When I saw you, I knew I had to have you for my own. I stole you away from your family, and they never forgave me. But you did."

The music continued for a time. The stars began to fade a bit in the sky. Kris answered, "You were a street performer."

"A singer."

"A mime. In Paris. And every day on my way to the office I would pass you. You would be in the park, and there was always a group of kids hanging around you. And their moms. Completely charmed."

"Of course."

"Shh, mime."

"Sorry."

"And you wore that black and white mime makeup, with the eyeliner and the one tear. And even though you never said a word to me, you would look at me with those blue eyes, and you were all I could think about for the rest of the day."

Kris set the guitar aside and nestled into Adam's warmth.

"Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake you."

"Mmm. We're too old to sleep. Rather be here, watching the sunrise with my boy." He enveloped Kris's hand in his own, gently soothing away the lingering tremor.

They had watched many a sunrise in the year since Adam had bought the little beach cottage as a surprise for Kris. He had tucked the deed inside the cobalt blue bottle that lived in Kris's sock drawer.

"His sock drawer?" Their grandchildren had been dismayed to discover that the bottle of family legend had come to such a humble end. But Aunt Vivian had laughed at them affectionately. "What do you expect? They keep their Grammys in the bathroom."

They could see the first sliver of sun now. Adam's arm tightened around Kris's shoulders, and Kris sighed contentedly. "This life, right here? Definitely the best life."

Adam hummed in agreement. "Best one so far."

"Next time, I want to be dolphins."

Adam nodded. "Excellent suggestion. I'll meet you right..over..there." He pointed to a spot in the distance.

"You'll be the one with the glittery dorsal fin. I'd know you anywhere." Kris ran his fingers through Adam's thick silver hair.

"Yeah." Adam thought for a moment. "Do dolphins kiss?"

"Sure. A dolphin kissed me once at Sea World."

"Really? What was it like?"

Kris leaned up and pressed his lips gently to Adam's.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Babe."

It was the best sunrise yet.


End file.
